marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Technet (Multiverse)
| Last = | HistoryText = Technet was a team of bounty hunters from various extradimensional worlds. For a price, Technet would hunt and capture fugitives, rescue prisoners from captivity, or recover objects of value. The scope of the Technet extended across multiple worlds and dimensions. The first known appearance of Technet occurred when they were hired by Sat-Yr-9 to find the fugitive Byron Bra-Dhok, better known as Kaptain Briton, the Captain Britain counterpart of Sat-Yr-9's Earth. Kaptain Briton fled to the Earth-616, fought with his counterpart and exchanged uniforms with him, hoping to confuse the Technet. The Technet mistakenly took Brian prisoner and brought him to Sat-Yr-9's Earth. Captain Britain managed to convince the Technet that they had the wrong target, so they joined Braddock in fighting Sat-Yr-9's troops. After returning to his own Earth, Braddock discovered that his sister Psylocke had killed Kaptain Briton after he had attacked her. Later, the Technet traveled on business to the Wereworld, whose natives become Werewolves under a full moon, having been exiled from their home by Sat-Yr-9. There, Technet member Elmo was fatally wounded by werewolves. Subsequently, Gatecrasher either seriously injured or killed a member of the Berserker Pirates who attempted to interest her in becoming his lover. The pirate's family forced the Technet to turn over all their accumulated wealth as reparations. Angered by this reversal in their fortunes, all of the members of the Technet except for Yap and Fascination left the team. Shortly thereafter, Gatecrasher went to a celebration held by the despot of Kandahar. A person she believed to be the despot himself hired her to procure a perfect mathematical model of the universe that was made of rock crystal and that was held and revered by the Incas of 14th century Peru on Earth-616. Gatecrasher, Yap, and Fascination journeyed through time to obtain the model, but Gatecrasher and Yap were tricked by the person they believed to be a native high priest into consuming fruit filled with the eggs of deadly parasites. Gatecrasher and Yap were thus forced to remain under a cooling waterfall to prevent the eggs inside them from hatching and consuming their bodies from within. In actuality, an alien had impersonated both the despot of Kandahar and the high priest, and hoped to force Fascination into his employ through this convoluted plot. This alien had already succeeded in hiring the members of the Technet who had just left the group. His team was the Special Executive, a future version of the Technet. The team's precognitive, Cobweb, told him that Fascination wouldn't join the Special Executive for another 300 years. Fascination brought Captain Britain and his companion Meggan to 14th century Peru to rescue Gatecrasher. Captain Britain gathered together the plants necessary to create the antidote that would kill the parasite eggs. Gatecrasher and Yap consumed the antidote, and then they, Fascination, Captain Britain, and Meggan returned to their own time period. Gatecrasher recruited Numbers and Waxworks into the Technet, and all of the surviving former members rejoined. At some point during this period, Fascination changed her name to Scatterbrain.Prior to Excalibur Special Edition #1 Opal Luna Saturnyne hired the Technet to capture Rachel Summers, alias Phoenix, whom Saturnyne claimed was a threat to the universe. At this time, Rachel was on the run from Mojo, who had enslaved her to star in his movies. Mojo sent his servants, the Warwolves, after Rachel. The Warwolves and the Technet fought over Rachel and during the fight, Ferro was killed. Rachel was saved by Captain Britain, Meggan, and her fellow X-Men Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. Together they fought off the Technet. This battle against the Technet led directly to the formation of the original Excalibur by Summers and her allies. It was later revealed that Saturnyne had hired the Technet under orders of Roma, who needed to form the superhero team to save the multiverse. Later, several members of the Special Executive including Wardog, Cobweb and Zeitgeist appeared and recruited many of the Technet again, but the Technet have since been active once more. Their precise chronology remains unclear. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Technet members (Multiverse) }} References Category:Technet Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Interdimensional Organizations